Año Nuevo
by Saory Namino Cipher
Summary: En una fiesta de año nuevo, Dipper Pines se encuentra nuevamente con un sujeto al que había parecido olvidar, alguien que le trajo muchos problemas en su primer verano en Gravity Falls. Una fiesta, año nuevo, un conteo regresivo, ese extraño sujeto y un beso a la medianoche que revolverá los sentimientos de Dipper. — Feliz año nuevo mi Pino. Dedicado a: Andrea Karelys Vera Quispe.


**_Hola, soy Saory – Chan; y este es un Fanfic especial para una lectora que me impuso un reto el cual voy a cumplir, dicho reto impuesto trataba de escribir una historia BillDip (Yaoi) y como no tengo mucho tiempo libre, tratare al menos de escribir un One-Shot._**

 ** _Título: año nuevo_**

 ** _Autora: Saory Namino Fazbear_**

 ** _Pareja: Bill x Dipper_**

 ** _Summary: en una fiesta de año nuevo, Dipper Pines se encuentra nuevamente con un sujeto al que había parecido olvidar, alguien que le trajo muchos problemas en su primer verano en Gravity Falls. Una fiesta, año nuevo, un conteo regresivo, ese extraño sujeto y un beso a la medianoche que revolverá los sentimientos de Dipper. — Feliz año nuevo mi Pino._**

 ** _Aclaraciones: Gravity Falls no me pertenece es propiedad de Alex Hirsch. La versión humana de Bill Cipher se la pueden imaginar como la de Ohthree o la de AlexDasMaster o como la de portada de este Fanfic al igual que la versión de Dipper, esto es AU – Alternative Universe – los gemelos tienen 17 años._**

 ** _Advertencia: cosas sin sentido, lo escribí en modo zombi, si esta historia se parece a alguna… perdónenme, no es mi intención copiar. Esta historia contiene Yaoi (relación chico x chico) y una pequeña mención Yuri (relación chica x chica) si no te gusta, no lo leas._**

 ** _Dedicado a: Andrea Karelys Vera Quispe._**

 ** _Disfrútenlo..._**

* * *

 ** _-:-:-Año Nuevo-:-:-_**

* * *

Un chico castaño miraba de lejos a su hermana melliza, esta estaba rodeada por personas junto a su novia Pacifica Noroeste. Aun no salía de su asombro cuando su hermana llego corriendo hace dos años gritando sobre que Pacifica le pidió ser su novia, ¿cómo dos personas súper distintas eran pareja? Aun recordaba cuando tenían 12 años y Pacifica le hacia la vida imposible a su hermana, pero al final ambas terminaron perdiendo el piso la una por la otra. Y mientras tanto él seguía siendo un soltero que terminaría como Tobby decidido, y eso era de angustiarse. Hace tiempo había recibido "clases" para ligar de su "querido" tío Stan, y la cosa resulto fatal. Pero lo que importaba ahora es que estaba en una fiesta de año nuevo, vestía un elegante traje que Pacifica y Mabel le hicieron ponerse, su hermana también estaba elegante y miraba más bonita sin esos frenillos en sus dientes, Pacifica seguía siendo elegante – aún más – pero su actitud muy cambiada, muy bonita y rubia – cof, cof, oxigenada a su parecer, cof, cof – en fin, las personas reían divertidas, otras bailaban, otras murmuraban, y los padres de Pacifica un poco incomodos al tener que tratar con la novia de su hija y su hermano, pero eso lo traía sin cuidado.

La fiesta no era muy animada que digamos, música lenta y aburrida. Algunas personas bostezaban, pero otras al parecer lo hallaban divertido.

— Hey bro. Saludo Mabel

— Hola – bostezo – Mabel estoy aburrido, no porque me arrastraste hasta aquí.

— Oh, hermano querido – dramatizo la castaña – solo quería qu vinieras a disfrutar la fiesta conmigo y tu cuñada.

— Cuando el año termine seré un cadáver muerto por el aburrimiento.

— Oh, vamos – dijo Mabel – mira si te atreves a irte de escondidas de aquí te golpeare.

— No lo hare, solo estoy aburrido.

— Ve a explorar la casa – dijo Pacifica apareciendo detrás de su novia – tal vez encuentres un fantasma con la vez pasada.

— No me sorprendería encontrar otro – chisto – pero no.

— Los años de buscar cosas míticas se acabaron – dijo la castaña entrelazando sus dedos con los de la rubia – ahora somos normales.

— Normal es un término relativo. Dijo Dipper

— Vete cerebrito – dijo Mabel para volver con su novia a la pista – te lo advierto si te vas te golpeo.

Dipper solo suspiro, eran las 11:03 pm. Faltaba mucho para la medianoche y su tormento acabara, así que decidió hacer caso a las palabras de su "cuñada" hace años había sacado a un fantasma de esa casa, y supuestamente los Noroeste no sabían nada de dicho fantasma, pero no era verdad. Ese día conoció un lado diferente de la oxig… digo Pacifica.

…

Ahora se encontraba medio perdido en la mansión, solo escuchaba el bullicio de las personas; le serviría un poco para desesterarse, había encontrado una biblioteca solo cogió un libro lo leyó y devolvió a su lugar, recordó como su hermana lo molestaba diciendo que es un nerd o un cerebrito, pero aun así se querían mucho… a decir verdad a veces se comportaban como sus tíos Ford y Stan, Mabel siendo un poco como Stan y él siendo como Ford, de hecho el autor de los diarios ahora era su mentor y él su aprendiz, ambos hacían un buen equipo. Un mal recuerdo surco sus pensamientos, al recordar cuando su hermana se molestó con él cuando le escucho por el radio comunicador la charla de su tío y él, todo fue un desastre y… "ese" había engañado a su hermana para obtener la grieta y… no le gustaba mucho recordar eso, pero fue derrotado y todo estaba bien. No le agradaba pensar en esa cosa, o mejor dicho… ese alguien, ese demonio con forma de dorito iluminati con complejo de dios o que se yo. El recuerdo de todo lo que les hizo pasar hacia que su odio por esa cosa aumentara. Una vez su hermana lo molesto diciéndole que le gustaba ese demonio, en otras palabras: que le gustaba Bill Cipher. Él le grito diciendo que no era cierto y que le dejara en paz.

Al final había llegado al balcón donde se veía la luna, grande y brillante como siempre, un pensamiento paso por su cabeza ¿Dónde estaría Bill ahora? No lo volvió a ver desde que el raromagedon pasó cuando tenía 13 y ahora tenía 17.

— Debo dejar de pensar en él. se dijo despeinando su cabello marrón

Volvió su vista en el cielo, contemplando las estrellas, recordando así su marca de nacimiento, _la osa mayor._ Los demás chicos se burlaban de esa marca y por eso la ocultaba con su cabello o algún gorro, o una gorra. Un aire frio le calo en los huesos, era muy tarde ya y tenía sueño, si no dormía luego intentaba comer su camiseta. Se restregó los ojos, somnoliento. Si no salía de ese lugar se desquitaría con Mabel.

— Buena noche. Escucho a su espalda

El chico se volteó encontrándose con otro joven, rubio, piel un poco pálida/bronceada, ojos negros, su cabello cubriéndole el ojo izquierdo, bien parecido, vestido con un elegante traje dorado, aparentaba tener 20 años.

— B-Buena noche. Tartamudeo el más menor

— ¿te molesta si te acompaño?

— N-no.

Aquel misterioso sujeto se situó a su lado apoyándose en el barandal del balcón. Suspiro dirigiendo su vista al cielo.

— Bonita fiesta ¿no crees? Pregunto el mayor

— A-algo – suspiro – las fiestas no son lo mio.

— Ya veo – rio

— ¿dije algo gracioso?

— Claro que no, disculpa. Dijo el rubio

— No hay problema.

 _"este sujeto no me da buena espina"_ pensó el menor de los Pines, algo se le era familiar, como si lo hubiera visto antes, pero no, de seguro su imaginación lo engañaba. Paso un momento donde ninguno de los dos hablaba, ambos en silencio, mirando las estrellas, escuchando la respiración del otro.

— Linda constelación ¿verdad? Escucho decir al otro sujeto

— ¿c-cuál? Quiso saber el menor sin mirarlo, puesta su vista en el cielo

— La osa mayor – suspiro – siempre ha sido mi favorita.

— Ya veo. Dijo Dipper dirigiendo su vista al mayor

Pero este no miraba el cielo como él, si no miraba su frente, en un reflejo de vergüenza aparto la mirada del aquel sujeto.

— ¿Por qué la escondes? – pregunto – es muy linda.

— C-cállate – pidió – d-déjeme solo.

El menor quiso apartarse del mayor, pero este fue más rápido capturándolo del brazo, obligándolo a girarse.

— S-suéltame.

— Solo quiero un poco de compañía.

— Vaya a buscarla a otro lugar.

— No eres muy cortes, ¿No es así Pino?

— ¿Qué?

Dipper comenzó a forcejear tratando de liberarse del agarre del aquel sujeto, este le soltó y volvió su vista al cielo.

 _"este tipo esta coño ¿o qué?"_ pensó, ni siquiera lo conocía, pero… al mismo tiempo se le era muy familiar. Volvió su mirada adentro del lugar, las personas seguían en lo suyo, su hermana seguía con su novia. No podía ir donde ella y sacarla a fuerzas, ¿o si podía~? No, no podía.

— ¿te he visto antes? Se atrevió a preguntar el menor

— No que yo sepa. Dijo el rubio

— Se, se me hace un poco… familiar.

— Bueno, no es mi primera vez en Gravity Falls, llevo un tiempo por estos rumbos.

— Y-ya veo.

Dipper miro extrañado al sujeto que le volvió a dar la espalda, nunca lo había visto durante el verano. ¿Por qué los padres de Pacifica lo habían invitado? Piensa tonto, está bien vestido, bien parecido, debe ser otra familia adinerada del lugar de la cual quizá.

— D-debo regresar.

— ¿Por qué? – pregunto el rubio - ¿acaso piensas que soy un loco y estoy de coña?

— "¿Cómo lo supo?" - pensó – n-no, s-solo debo ir a buscar a mi hermana.

— Ya veo – rio por lo bajo – tal vez te vea más tarde.

— Lo dudo – susurro – adiós.

…

— ¿Qué dices? – le miro su hermana

— Te lo digo, ese tipo es muy raro – se rasco la nuca nervioso – es como si lo conociera, pero al mismo tiempo no.

— Yo nunca lo he visto alguna vez – se metió Pacifica – tal vez… es extranjero.

— No, él dijo que llevaba un tiempo aquí.

— Qué raro. Susurro la rubia

— ¡ohhhhhhhhhhhhh! – exclamo Mabel tomando del brazo a Dipper – Bro, ese tipo quiere ligarte.

— ¡¿Qué?! – exclamo - ¡Claro que no! Yo no… yo no soy homosexual.

— Lo seas o no, ese tipo quería contigo.

— Estás loca. Dijo Dipper

Mabel solo sonrió con burla, su hermanito nunca aceptaría que ese sujeto había quizá intentado ligárselo, él decía ser 100% heterosexual. Pero eso no le quitaba ser tan lindo aun con sus 17 años, y aquí entre nos… jamás le creció vello en el pecho como siempre quiso. Dipper se separó de su hermana volviendo a dar vueltas por la casa, habían pasado varios minutos, cada rato miraba su reloj… justo ahora eran las 11:30 pm. ¡¿Cuándo terminaría todo?! Voltio su mirada al ver a aquel sujeto de antes charlando con los padres de la rubia Noroeste, al parecer les había causado buena impresión, algo que lo tenía sin cuidado, algo en la mirada del tipo le recordó algo.

— ¿Quién serás? Se dijo a si mismo

…

Unos minutos después, su reloj marcaba las 11:49 pm. Solo debía estar ahí pocos minutos, su hermana se había desaparecido junto su novia a quien sabe dónde. Ahora se encontraba cerca de la mesa de bocadillos tomándose un ponche.

— Veo que su joven hermana lo ha abandonado. Escucho detrás de él, encontrándose con el mismo rubio.

— No me abandono, solo… se fue por ahí.

— ¿le molestaría otra vez si le acompaño?

— … está bien.

— Por cierto… no me has dicho tu nombre. Dijo el rubio

— Dipper, Dipper Pines.

— Mucho gusto.

— ¿y usted es…?

— Se lo dire a medianoche. Sonrió para después irse del lugar.

— Que sujeto más raro – susurro – Mabel… ¿dónde estás?

 _11:57 pm._

Las personas se empezaban a emocionar, empezando a juntarse. Mabel había aparecido minutos después en compañía de Pacifica, ambas dándose miradas cómplices que daban más que decir. Dipper se mantenía ajeno a aquel ajetreo. Sintió una mano cogerlo del brazo y arrastrarlo hasta el balcón. Cuando se pudo soltar diviso al sujeto de nuevo.

— ¿Qué es lo que le pasa?

— Solo quiero hablar contigo Dipper.

— Ni siquiera lo conozco.

— Deja las formalidades… solo trátame de, tu.

— Bien… déjame solo y aléjate de mí.

— No lo creo.

 _11:58_

— Te eche de menos – sonrió acercándose al rostro sonrojado de Dipper

— ¿q-que?

— Creciste mucho, sigues siendo igual de lindo… o creo que más.

— …

 _10…_

— ¿Quién eres?

 _9…_

— ¿no me recuerdas?

— N-no

 _8…_

El rubio se acercó más al rostro sonrojado de Dipper rozando sus labios, el castaño se quedó helado con la sensación tan suave y embriagante del beso, las manos del sujeto se posaron en su cadera.

 _7… 6…_

Cerró los ojos permitiéndose dejar llevar por el ósculo, posando sus manos en la nuca contraria profundizando el acto.

 _5… 4… 3…_

¿Quién era? ¿Cómo se permitía ser besado por un extraño? ¿Dónde estaba su sentido común? ¿Por qué se sentía tan bien?

 _2…_

El rubio se separó del beso, mientras el castaño jadeaba suavemente, sintiendo la respiración contraria chocar con la suya.

 _1…_

 _¡Feliz año nuevo!_ Gritaron las personas dentro de la mansión, sin embargo… Dipper continuaba perplejo. Aquel sujeto lo miraba atento… como esperando que dijera algo.

— B-Bill.

— Feliz año nuevo… Mi Pino

El rubio volvió a retomar el beso, siendo correspondido por el castaño. ¿Era Bill? ¿Bill Cipher? No era posible… ¿acaso los demonios podían adquirir forma humana sin poseer un cuerpo ajeno?

— ¿Cómo es que…?

— Es una larga historia. Sonrió Bill

¿Dónde estaba todo ese odio que sentía Dipper por Bill? Muy lejos de aquí… por alguna razón se sentía feliz de tener al rubio consigo. Envolvió sus brazos en el cuello del demonio siguiendo con aquel contacto húmedo.

— Feliz año nuevo… dorito iluminati. Chisto Dipper contra los labios del demonio

Bill sonrió contra el beso, ciñendo la pequeña cintura contra sí. Había estado extrañando a Dipper, y al fin había regresado a GF, y estaba satisfecho con el cambio del adolecente. Mientras tanto en una esquina Mabel miraba la escena tratando de contener un grito fangirl, ¡Al fin Dipper tenía pareja! Y se encargaría de que así fuera. Sintió unos brazos rodearla y unos labios en su cabellera.

— Feliz año nuevo, Mabel. Sonrió Pacifica

— Feliz año nuevo.

Mientras, Dipper apoyo su cabeza en el hombro de Bill, mientras entrelazaban sus manos mirando los fuegos artificiales. Tal vez si fue una buena noche para el menor de los Pines.

 _Fin._

* * *

 ** _¿Termine? Ehmmm, digo si termine que bien… en fin, espero que lo hayan disfrutado y si quedo raro perdónenme. No había tenido inspiración y al fin que la tuve salio esto. Es mi primera historia de esta pareja pero eso no quita que me guste tanto, en fin… nos vemos luego. ¡Recuerden! La realidad es una ilusión, el Universo es un holograma, compren oro ¡adiós!_**

— **_Saory - Chan_**


End file.
